Love is a war
by cookies-san
Summary: The Richest Five family are fighting for the number one sit in the country name Midchilda,but there is one problem, these families are also best friends... In order to decide it, they decided to make a bet to their child...It's a battle of love...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so I'm going to say sorry now in my wrong grammar or spelling that you might encounter. Bow

Chapter 1: A New Enemy or a friend?

There are five families who are very rich and fighting for the number one sit in the country called Michilda, they want to be the richest and the best, The Takamachi, The Testarossa, The Scrya, The Harloawn and lastly The Yagami.

They may be fighting but when there is no business related they become best of best friend. In celebration of their rivalry in business they hold a party, so that they can relax and let their children meet...The Party was held in the TSAB Academy for elite and rich people it was run by Gil Graham part of the Yagami family.

It was a beautiful night, a night that filled w/ people chatters, a delicious food and a moon that light the whole place...

"Nanoha-chan wait a minute don't run so fast!" A girl around ten years old with red hair run so fast, her hair is fluttering in the air her white dress is making her more adorable while laughing…

"Nyahaha...Hayate-chan, catch me if you can." Nanoha who was running shouted at a girl around the same age as her short brown hair in a brown dress who was panting out of breath…

"Mou…there is so many people here…it's dangerous you know!" Hayate shouted at Nanoha who is running at the garden who close her eyes in process to feel the wind…but suddenly an unexpected figure with glasses is emerging from the garden.

"WATCH OU─── TT…." Hayate shouted. _Ah Too late, _she though.

_CRASH_

"Owie…" Nanoha said opening her eyes a pair of red eyes was staring at her. "Beautiful…" she whispered.

"I get your point, so… can you stand you big BLIND FAT ASS GIRL YOUR FREAKING HEAVY!" the girl with red eyes shouted at her. Nanoha was taken aback by the rudeness of the girl…the two stared each other for a minute, and then...

_SNAP_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BLIND FAT ASS and for your information I'M NOT FREAKING HEAVY!" Nanoha retorted in rage by what the blond girl with red eyes who is wearing a cute black dress said. Adjusting her black glasses she looks at Nanoha and the two glared at each other.

"Now, now let us be calm and deal with this peacefully…" Hayate said walking to the two whom still glaring at each other.

"Whatever…" The Blond girl said, she turned around and disappears at the crowd of people.

"Really, what a rude girl...Hmmp…" Nanoha cross her arm glaring at where the girl disappeared.

"Hahahaa…" she laugh at her pouting friend.

"What is so funny?" Nanoha asked her, now glaring at her.

"Nothing…you just glared a lot today that's all." Hayate laugh now clutching her stomach a tear escape her eyes.

"Mou, Shut Up…It's because of the stupid rude blond girl." Nanoha remark and the something caught her eyes, she pick it…

"Oh, a book c..could it be from that girl?"Hayate said finally her laughter died down.

"It seem so…let's go back, mother and father might be worried…"Nanoha said walking to the crowd holding tightly the book.

"This will be Interesting…" Hayate said and smiled to herself, she also walks to the crowd and disappear.

The night was long and the party just seem to just start its fun, an interesting meeting for the children can romance be born…let's find out.

In the middle of the crowd, the blond girl was standing frozen in one place and had a worried look.

"Oh…Shit Onee-chan will kill me…" Looking at her hand she mutters.

This is a short chapter, but the next chapter I'm going to make it long and also tell me if you like it or hate it, I don't mind if you want to burn my story... so pls. review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again…I would like to thanks that read and review my story…Bow I'm grateful to those who wanted to read the next chapter…anyway in this chapter you will know about the bet and five families. And I forgot to mention that Fate and Nanoha is not a bit OOC… BTW Yuuno's father is something that I created so that's that… Sorry about my wrong grammar or spelling… Enjoy…^_^

And yeah I like the more u Hate and Love story. ^_^

Chapter 2: a BET

That morning before the party, the five families were gathering in one of the luxury hotel that the Takamachi owns.

"Where is she?" A handsome man asked. It was Takamachi Shiro the president and owner of the well-known or should I say famous bakery in the world and also hotels, the Midori-ya Company.

"Ara, Impatient as ever, ne Shiro-kun~" A beautiful Green Hair woman said with a bit of teasing. Lindy Harlaown head of the Police Investigation Agent or PIA who trained elite combat fighter, her husband Clyde Harloawn is one of the top agents in the world of fighting Crime, and the two are truly a compatible for each other.

"Whatever you two…anyway where's Momo-chan~?"The Blond hair man said, He is known as a great archaeologist. He already digs so many artefacts, his famous in the world of digging and finding valuable things. Hito Scrya… there is no denying it, that he like Takamachi Momoko and he despise Shiro the most and why is that…you already figure it out.

"Now…now…let us just drink tea and relax, after all Hime-chan will be arriving soon." Calm as ever, Gil Graham said and his white hair is making him more handsome, age does not matter to him. He is the representative of the Yagami Family. The Yagami are famous designer making clothes there one of the Ten Hottest dress maker in the whole world.

"GIL! HOW CAN YOU CALMLY―"Hito was cut off by the opening of the door.

"You're late Hime!"Shiro exclaimed. "We've been waiting for almost an hour…" He exclaimed and faced her, A Woman in business suit enter wearing a bored expression.

"It's not my fault that there is a stupid traffic…what can I do…" she complains she has a beautiful dark violet hair.

"Ara… ara let just start the meeting, ne Precia-chan?" Lindy said and smiled to her.

"ALRIGHT! I will get to the point." Precia Testarossa a genius in the world of science, inventing many things that become her well known to the world, The Testarossa Science Company. The four guest look at her.

"LET'S MAKE A BET!" She Shouted.

**Back at the Party**

"That Nanoha-chan leaving me alone…what kind of best friend who disappear and leave her best friend alone…"Hayate angrily told to herself, making a cute angry face and then she caught a sight of a blond hair.

"Mou… where is she?" A blond hair girl with burgundy eyes said looking scared at so many people not knowing where to go, she's wearing cute a blue dress.

And then suddenly….a hand was place on her shoulder.

"KYAA!" She screamed. The girl is now crying afraid to open her eyes and Hayate can't help but to cross in her mind the thought of that word. _C…C…CUTE…_her mind screamed the word. And then she can't help it anymore.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" She shouted and the blond girl was shocked and open her eyes looking at Hayate .

"You're? "She timidly asked.

"Yagami Hayate, Nice to meet you…we met earlier t at the garden… and you are?" The Blond girl blink, _Met earlier? Ah! I get it…._she thought.

"I'm Alicia Testarossa…Nice to meet you, Ha-chan." She extended her hand. Hayate blink at the bluntness of the girl in front of her.

"Ha-chan?"She asked slightly blushing.

"Umm…you don't want me to call you that?" Her tears are welling up.

"No, no, it's okay you can call me that or anything that will make you feel comfortable. " Alicia beamed at her.

"Nyahaha…Lets go Alicia-chan…"Copying Nanoha trade mark laugh. She grabs the hand of Alicia and started dragging her. _Ha-chan huh...Well I guess its okay… Wait, now that I think about it her attitude change to a rude girl and then a wimpy crying baby, She's definitely a weirdo…Oh well I must let Nanoha-chan see this…_Hayate thought and smiled to herself.

"The other girl you meet earlier too is my friend …and I'm sure will be happy to see you again." She smiled brightly, secretly having fun at how the two will be interacting.

"Ah…wait…I'm not―" before she can finish her sentence…poor Alicia was drag by Hayate.

**Back to Nanoha**

When Nanoha go to where her parents are, she was shocked by what she sees.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Nanoha shouted and angrily pointed to the girl who calmly seating at the table eating cake.

"Oh, it's you MS. FATTY!" The blond hair girl said and she ignore Nanoha, who is glaring at her.

"WHAT!" she angrily exclaimed

"Now, now Nanoha-chan calms down okay…"Miyuki her sister is trying to calm her.

"Ara, ara Nanoha-chan…you know Fate-chan?"A beautiful woman said clapping her hand and smiling brightly at Nanoha. But Nanoha ignore her mother and sister, still glaring at the girl name Fate and then suddenly a realization hit her…

"What! You knew her?" She asked and was shocked by what she found out.

"Oh…Momoko-san and Shiro-san thank you for the delicious cake." She bowed as a sign of saying thank you Ignoring Nanoha shocked expression.

"Stop ignoring me MS. Rude girl."Nanoha said emphasizing the last part with sarcastic remark.

"Fate-chan, don't be so formal to us, call us like what you call us back then…you're like a daughter to us." Shiro said, and her wife agreed to him.

"NO WAY!"Nanoha cannot believe her parents said that.

"Thank you, Momoka-Mama and Shiro-Papa…" She said while blushing and the two parents can't help but to smile widely.

"C…U…CUTE…" Nanoha murmured to herself and blush at that thought. But Shiro heard his daughter whisper.

_Well this is something…Wait…Could this be a sudden development._ Shiro thought looking at his daughter and Fate. He remembered what the meeting has been talk about.

_FLASHBACk_

""_LET'S MAKE A BET!"Precia Shouted and the four occupants looked at her._

"_What do you mean by that Hime?" Gil asked Precia basically known as Hime in the world of science._

"_Again I'll get to the point, I want us to make a bet to our child…Currently I hold the sit in Midchilda as the richest of all in this country." Precia explained but was cut off._

"_What kind of bet?"Hito asked_

"_Basically I was getting there if you did not interrupt me…" She scolded him, who shrinks back at his sit._

"_Okay…As I was saying a bet to our child…I'm getting tired of this game of our, so… what do you say…" Precia sighed to the four of them._

"_And what kind of bet is that Precia-chan?" Lindy asked and was feeling excited at the bet._

"_MARRIAGE…"Precia announce, and the four was left standing with their mouth open._

"_MARRIAGE WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Shiro was the first to recover._

"_Basically it means that our children will have to meet, fall in love and marry each other."Precia answered. Then the four was considering what Precia said, since this will make the fighting stop. But certain though cross their mind._

"_But there are only two boys…So how can we do that?" Gil said the thought that the three are having too._

"_That is simple…Love is something that can even break the gender if you love her or him. It does not matter whether you fall in love in the same gender, the most important thing is your feeling for each other…Ah… this is so cheesy, it's making me itchy …"Precia answer was already making the people in the room to admire her of her speech but was crash when she added the last part._

"_That's ridiculous!" Hito objected. "Our society won't allow it…and how can they even produce an heir?" He continue not believing that the genius of the four will say that._

"_Of course it's possible…No one can oppose to money after all and also Hito-kun did you forget that the Testarossa Science corp. can do anything when it comes to science. So the Heir problem is nothing."Shiro explained to Hito…who was shocked about Shiro not objecting about that idea._

"_And also don't forget that Hime already calculated what you said and already came an answer." Gil added laughing at the bet like Lindy he was also excited and feel relieved that her niece won't be alone anymore. _

"_Shiro and Gil you totally read my mind, I'm not surprise and also Lindy I know that you already expected what will be my answer." Lindy just smiled at her._

"_Alright…alright I'm not objecting anymore four against one is already decided who is going to win." He said and sulked at his sit._

"_So let's make plan to let our children meet."Precia said….So all of them inform their families except their children._

_END OF FLASHBACK_  
>"Ara… dear, you're drooling…" Momoko said to her husband. And then He wipes his mouth and blush, his wife and child laugh at him.<p>

"They acting like a newlywed…"Fate said

"Isn't it…Mou, I can believe they still do that…" Nanoha sighed

"I think its sweet…" Fate whispered. Nanoha heard it, but choose to stay silent while clutching the book. And Fate left to grab some thing.

"NANOHA-Chan~

"Eh…Hayate-chan, where have you been?" Nanoha asked her friend who is now clutching her shoulder and shaking her with happiness.

"I found her, look…"She drag Alicia at her face.

"Ummm…Hi!" She greets her while scratching her cheek. The Takamachi was watching the children interaction

"EH! But you just…that way…and clothes? " Nanoha can't believe it and was shocked.

"Hehehe…I'm happy with that expression that showing at your face, it was Hilarious …hehehe…"Hayate said smiling nodding at herself and turn her head at Alicia's direction.

"EH…Ah…What The―"Hayate was rivalling what Nanoha's expression …"ALICIA-Chan did you just clone yourself?"Hayate exclaimed and making a hand sign like in the anime N*****. A two Alicia was standing in front of her. Nanoha's Parent and siblings can't help but to bust out laughing. Nanoha and Hayate are both shocked and gape at the two figure that are look alike.

"Ah! Fate where have you been? Living me alone?" Alicia asked and scolds Fate who was eating cake while holding it. And then face her mirror self.

"Gomen Onee-chan, I was so lost in reading a book…"Fate apologizes to her sister.

"What…I can't believe you traded me with a book…"Alicia was about to cry when her little sister shove a piece of cake in her mouth.

"Umm…Yummy…" Alicia murmured and take a bite again and Fate was satisfied at her sister happy expression. And then the two suddenly recovered at their shock ness.

"YOU TWO ARE TWINS!"The two shouted at the same time, also they can't believe how many surprised was being show to them.

I feel like I'm not satisfied with this story…slow face maybe or fast face? Well this just introduction to what the bet are… What anime do you think Hayate use the hand sign technique? ^_^

I hope you like this chapter…again read and review…

DUN DUN…Next chapter the entrance of the Scrya and Harlaown family and the Twins secret .


	3. Chapter 3

SORRYYYYYY….for the long update…the laziness got to me…well I hope there are still people who like to read this here…this is a short chappie, sorry about this…The next chapter will be the true story will begn… :D Pls. excuse the bad grammar and spelling… Tnxs for the review for those who waited for this story here….

**Love is a war**

Chapter 3: Adults are Scary, It sucks to be children!

"YOU TWO ARE TWINS?" Hayate and Nanoha shouted at the same time.

"Yah" Fate answered coolly while shoving more pieces of cake in her sister mouth.

"Alicia-chan… Why didn't you tell me that you have a twin?" Hayate asked the girl.

"Well…Ha-chan you drag me remember, so it's not my fault." Alicia just smile. "Fate I'm thirsty…" The wimpy twin started to cry.

"Don't cry Nee-chan…I'll go get it, don't worry." Fate reassured her sister. _'Alicia is such a cry baby.'_ Hayate and Nanoha thought at the same time as they looked at Alicia.

"What a cry baby." A dark haired boy interrupted walking to the four of them. "Don't you agree Yuuno?" He asked the blond haired boy with short hair.

"Your right Chrono…She is a cry-baby and also a wimp." The blond haired boy name Yuuno insulted Alicia and laughed.

"Hey that's not ni―" Hayate did not finish her words, when someone throws a cake in the blond haired boy.

"Nobody mess with my sister or else this time I won't just throw a cake in your face." Fate angrily said standing in front of her sister glaring at the two.

"Fate…" Alicia dried her tears and smile at her sister.

"_I'll always protect you no matter what." Little Fate said to her twin sister drying the tears with her hands. "Always…" Alicia smiled._

Alicia suddenly remembers the words of her sister when they were little.

"You two are the worse, ganging up on someone weaker than you guys." Nanoha said butting in standing beside Fate.

"I don't need your help." Fate rudely said.

"I'm not trying to help you…I just don't want to see Alicia-chan cry again." She retorted and looked at the dark haired boy. He averted his eyes and blushed. Hayate reach for Alicia hands and smiled.

"You…I'm going to tell this to my father." Yuuno cried and run with a cake stuck in his face.

"Tsk…" Chrono turned and walk away; the four girls looked at each other and high five, they laugh at the two boys. The Takamachi family just smiled at the children quarrel.

"Well this is something…" A woman deep voice said walking to them. The two blond smiled and ran to her.

"Mother…"The two exclaimed happy to see that their mother arrived.

"I'm sorry, I was late." Precia apologized to her daughters and to the Takamachi family. She wears a business suit.

"It's okay mother… Fate is here, so I'm not scared." Alicia exclaimed.

"Is that so…" She pets the two in the head and walked to Momoko and hugs her.

"Precia-chan you're late…" Momoko said.

"Yeah Hime -chan very late…" Gil graham walked to them not after hugging Hayate.

"Sorry everyone…the meeting took longer than I thought." Precia explained.

"Well it's okay now." Lindy and Hito arrived with their child in tow.

"You're Always late as ever…Hime."Hito said. All of the rich family sat at the table to proceed to what they plan; now they are complete.

"Now let start…" Precia started. "This is my Daughters, Alicia and Fate Testarossa." The two stand up and bow.

"This is my children's, Takamachi Kyouya, Miyuki and lastly my youngest Nanoha." Shiro introduce his Children.

"This is my niece Yagami Hayate." Gil said and then next is Hito.

"This is my son Yuuno Scrya." He said. The Testarossa twins just glared at him, Yuuno justsmirk at them.

"This is my one and only child, my son Chrono Harloawn." Lindy dramatically introduced his son. Chrono just nod coolly.

"What a jerk." Fate muttered loudly.

"Ara ara… Chrono-kun you already have an enemy, this is so fun." Lindy just laughed but Chrono glared at her.

"Ouch mother…"Precia pinch Fate cheeks. "Heh… serves you right." Chrono smirked, Lindy also Pinch his cheek.

"Let's get started, I want the children to attend TSAB Academy." Precia started.

"Wait…TSAB only had High School and College right Gil?" Hito interrupted. " So it's not possible."

"I know that idiot." Precia glared at him always interrupting her. "As I was saying they will attend in their high school year…So that's when the PROJECT F will get started." Precia explained to her Friends.

"Project F?" Shiro voiced what the others thought.

"That's right Project F…I decided to name this bet PROJECT FATE for short Project F." Precia announced while smiling thinking the operation name was cool. Fate hearing the word FATE looks at her mother and pointed at herself confuse as to why she hear her name.

"Brilliant name Precia, Project Fate like destiny…what a wonderful thinking." Gil graham laugh fascinated by the idea. Fate look at Gil she was very confused hearing her name again; she was clueless to the evil plans of the adults while they are discussing the bet. And they continue to talk. Let's look at what the children are doing;

Hito notice his son staring to someone and when he looks at where he was looking, he smiled seeing Nanoha. He pats his son back.

"Good job my boy, just keeps it up. " Hito laugh. Yuuno look at him clueless to what his father talking about and resume his staring.

Nanoha and Hayate are talking to each other not caring what the adults are talking about. When Hayate turned around to peek at Alicia, she caught Yuuno looking at her blushing and smiling like an idiot, she shivered at that and turned to Nanoha quickly.

"Are you okay Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked her best friend.

"I think I'm going to puke." Hayate's face is turning pale. Nanoha sensing also someone staring at her turned around to see Chrono looking at her. He averted his gaze and blush. Nanoha look confused to Chrono turning red. '_Maybe his is sick._' She thought and she looks at her enemy. Seeing Fate looking dazed and confused, she can't help but smile.

"Cute…" She whispers.

"Cute?" Hayate asked.

"It's nothing." She hurriedly said and blushed at being caught.

To the Twins

Fate was listening to what the adults are talking about and was very confused and her twin Alicia is sleeping with a drool. After that the adult decided to make one conclusion.

"So are there any questions?" Precia asked.

"I have a question." Momoko said. "Are there any rule in this bet?" She asked Precia.

"Ah I'll just email the rule to you people." Precia answered. "You guys just need to remember one thing .THIS IS WAR!" She declared. The Parents look at her digesting the word she said.

"No matter what happen I'll make sure the bet I made will win… this is DO or Die." She added.

"Precia-chan you're exaggerating." Shiro said and they all agreed to him.

"What are you talking about Shiro-kun, as I said this is a war…I never said that the loser can get away without a punishment did I." She smiles wickedly. The people look at her scared about the punishment.

"Is that so…then bring it on Precia Testarossa." Hito declared pointing his hand to Precia and winking to Momoko. Momoka turned away in disgust and Shiro just glared at him.

"I like you're guts but, I will show you no mercy Hito-kun." Precia also declared.

"Hahaha…this will surely be fun I can't wait for it to start." The old man laugh you can see in his eyes that he was enjoying this game.

"Fufufu…then I guess I need to prepare for that day, I don't want to receive the punishment after all." Lindy said while smiling.

"So then it's all okay now…no more objections?" Precia asked looking at them one by one.

"I have also a question." Shiro raise his hand. "What about you Precia it's a bit unfair if you're going to bet the two of them." He pointed at the twin. That's true after all their children were only one that's close to ages.

"Yes I know that…that's why I'm going to bet only one of my daughters, but the two of them will enter this bet the Project F." She said to Shiro.

"Then I'm clear." Shiro said. Finally the fight of the rich family will began at last.

"Then let's not meet again for 5 years. If any one of the children meets within these 5 years, you will be disqualified do you understand this is a rule starting today." All of them nodded.

"The battle will began when they enter in TSAB academy in their high school year. For more details I'll just email you, for the rules after 5 yrs. when you receive that's its mean Project F will start. Thank For listening." Precia explained and left with her two daughters.

The five families left one by one, deciding what to plan to win this bet. They all after the no. one spot that the Testarossa hold.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kyouya: Miyuki adults are scary?

Miyuki: (sweat dropped) you're right kyouya, I'll make sure not to turn up like them…

Kyouya: yeah but the good thing is were already a teenager…I feel sorry for Nanoha :C

Miyuki: yeah I know its suck to be Nanoha…

Kyouya: WTH what kind of big sister are you?

Miyuki: The adult sister XD!

* * *

><p>Well anyway just ignore the omake :D<p>

Sorry for the short chapter…The next chapter where the true story will began…

Tnxs for reading and for the review… The next chapter will contain more NanoFate maybe XD

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I'm back from the dead and ready for action again...I think, SORRY for the longgggggg...update. I don't know how can I apologize to you all for my lack of update in my stories. But one thing for sure I won't abandoned them. i apologize again. To all those that still waiting for me and review my story THANK YOU. I won't make any excuses for why I don't update within the past year. So...I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN is not mine or the characters only this story. The Character are OOC.

**Warning:** Wrong grammar or spelling you may encounter.

**LOVE IS A WAR**

**Chapter 4- The beginning of a War**

**AFTER FIVE YEARS**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER - PRESENT DAY**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Fate exclaimed. Red stares at blue with burning hate. Nanoha just shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with me. I think you should check your head. There might be a loose screw in that brain of yours." Nanoha spat at her. Fate face flared up like a tomato.

"Stop whining Fate." Alicia getting bored with her sister fight with Nanoha. "It's only a one girl…you can practically find someone more beautiful and blah blah…" She added. Nanoha immediately agreed.

"How can you say that Onee-chan, you practically hate her, that's why you're teaming with Takamachi." She argued. "I love Carim. She's the only girl that makes my heart beat faster and now I lose her because of some stupid joke the two of you made." Fate glared at the duo. Fate was about to walk away. When Alicia stop her…

"Fine, I overdid it. I'll help you win back your girlfriend." Alicia sighed. After all she hated seeing her sister sad. _'Damn that ferret, this is his entire fault. I so hate him more.'_

Nanoha decide to leave before she was caught in some stupid plan.

"And where do you think, you're going Nanoha-chan?" Alicia stared at Nanoha with the look that say _'Hey your also at fault, you're going to help too.'_

Nanoha and Alicia begin their staring contest. After 15 minutes of staring.

"Fine, I'll help." Nanoha sighed and surrender. "So what's the plan boss?" Nanoha sarcastically asked the short blond.

"Oh, it's nothing new… don't worry." She said with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV <strong>

**Intro**

I guess you guys are wandering how did this happen. To cut it short I hate blondie, but not the other one. I remember when we met. she was always teasing me about everything and then five years later. I met her again at TSAB Academy and it didn't go well perfectly, the two of us always fight. Just because we ended in the same class and now she is calling me her stalker the nerve of that girl. Oh right, you were wondering who I'm talking about. It's none other than the great Fate Testarossa.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months ago- First day of school<strong>

"Finally the day I have been waiting for, I can't wait to see Hayate-chan." I said to myself feeling giddy, finally seeing my best friend after five years. That's right, its five damn years and I hate my parents for not letting me see her after that dinner. They didn't even tell me any reason to why I can't see her.

But anyway, this is not the time to be angry. From today on I'm entering TSAB Academy. I dress hurriedly and eat my breakfast, kiss my mother and father. I said my goodbye to them. I don't know why but they are more energetic today than ever. I got in the car happily.

"Why do I have the feeling that the two of them are hiding something from me?" I asked myself out loud, and then I finally remember that I'm not alone. I look at the driver in the mirror. He just smiled at me which make me more embarrassed.

Minutes later we arrive at TSAB. At the gate I saw my long time best friend and run to hug her.

"Wow, Nanoha-chan you're gorgeous." Hayate commented while wearing the knowing look.

"Mou, Hayate-chan you're beautiful too." I said blushing at her early comment.

"Yeah, yeah, but Nanoha-chan your so grown up and mostly in here." After saying that, Hayate-chan hand dive down there.

"Kyaa" I embarrassedly squeak. I slap her hand.

"I can't believe you just did that Hayate-chan, you pervert!" I shouted angrily. I hug my breast protectively.

"Sorry Nanoha-chan. I can't help it, my hands move on its own." She said showing her hand.

"Fine, be glad you're my best friend or else off with your hand." I smiled darkly. Hayate-chan shivered at the tone of my voice.

'_White Devil' _Hayate whisper to her mind.

"Yes Nanoha-sama, so please turn back to the kind and innocent girl." Hayate-chan bowed to me deeply.

"Okay." I laughed at her. She might change a bit to a pervert but still, she is the Yagami Hayate that I know. We both laughed at each other but I guess when there is happiness, some people like to ruin it.

"Hey you two, laughing like a stupid maniac. Stop blocking the gate." Hayate and I look at the source of the voice. Her blond hair tied in low pony tail and those red eyes that I felt saw it from before. "This girl is beautiful but has a bad mouth." I whisper to Hayate. Suddenly realizing something I look at her again and froze.

"Don't tell me you're…" I left the word hanging, because I'm afraid to continue my sentence. _'This is a lie right?'_ I asked myself desperately. _'My fun high school life is…' _I left the word hanging.

"Oh, it's Fate-chan!" Hayate run and hug her tightly while rubbing her face at the blond breast.

'_Gone.' _My mind continued.

"Stop it, Yagami." Ms. Rude girl said to her. "Fate-chan, you sure do have a great memory." Hayate-chan smiled.

"I can say the same for you." She sighed.

"Hey, what's with the sigh" Hayate-chan protested cutely.

"It's that Ha-chan?" A voice interrupted Hayate-chan tantrum.

"Wow! You change so much." The blond girl walks beside Blondie. An exact image I tell you, they look the same except for the high. It seems Blondie outdone her in that one.

"Alicia-chan." Now it's my best friend turn to freeze. How ironic, I said to myself.

"It's been a while, Ha-chan and Nanoha-chan." She winks with a flirty smile. Her hair is tied in a high ponytail.

"It's not only Hayate that change but Alicia too." I muttered quietly while shaking my head. Blondie just sighed again.

And then the bell rang.

"Let's go Alicia, were going to be late." Blondie decided to break the moment of the two, started to walk and ignore me.

"Fate, call me onee-chan like before." Alicia-chan whines at her little sister.

"Let's go too." I drag a frozen Hayate that keep muttering something.

'_Is that really Alicia-chan?'_ She asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>GYM<strong>

The two of us arrived at the gym. The announcer called for the three of us and other people we don't recognize. It seems our class will be in R.F.S.C short for S.F that I have no clue about.

"Hayate-chan what do they mean about R.F.S.C?" I asked my friend curiously.

Hayate regain her senses and explain. "R.F.S.C is called Riot Force Special Class for short Special Force."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Only special students are chosen to be in that class, which the TSAB give more priority. S.F role are more advance compare to the regular class." She added.

I nod my head as a show that I understand her explanation.

"No one can join even if they want too." Gil Graham interrupted and walked to us. He is handsome even if his hair is already white a bit grey my mistake. Yup it's grey as I stare up close.

"Good Morning Gil-Gil." Hayate-chan happily greets her uncle. Suddenly a short hair blonde appeared and gave the list to him.

"General I completed the task." She reported and turns to Hayate.

"Shamal are you going to be our homeroom teacher?" Hayate-chan giddily asked.

"Yagami-chan can you please call me sensei." Our teachers clap her hand and smiled at my friend. Graham just laughed and turns to us chosen student.

"Students please follow Shamal-sensei. She will show you guys the way." And thus we followed her.

We arrived at our room full of high-tech things. We draw lots to who seat beside whom. And then…

"No way, just my stupid luck." I hissed between my breaths.

"Right back at you, Fatsomichi." My seat mate just frowns at me.

"What did you say Blondie." We both glare at each other. I turn to Hayate-chan at my back. "Hayate-chan change seat with me."

"Sorry, Nanoha I can't." She turns beside her. _'Ah I get it.'_ I just smirk and slump at my table.

"Hey people, No changing seat you here." Shamal-sensei announced. As if she heard me, of course she heard. Shamal-sensei pointed her finger at me. Making a no-no gesture.

"Tough luck, Fatsomichi." Blondie turns toward me with a smirk. An annoying smirk I say.

"Don't Nanoha, just ignore her and control your anger." I said to myself. _'I didn't hear her.'_ I chanted over and over again in my mind.

I just look at the window and sighed. I didn't even notice the boy in front me because of annoying person beside me. He turned and smile at me.

"Takamachi Nanoha?" He asked. I look at him and realize that I met him before. His short black hair…

"Ah, bully-kun." I gasp and replied immediately.

He scratched his head embarrassedly. "That was a long time ago. I'm not like that anymore." He said coolly.

_Is that so… _I look at him closely, his a bit more dignified and better looking than before. He blushed a bit when he noticed me staring at him.

"Then let's try again… I'm Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha umm…" He shakes my hand and smiled. "Chrono Harloawn, Nice to meet you Nanoha-chan." I laughed feeling a bit shy. _'I guess… I still have the hope, in my fun high schoo life.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Shamal saw what happen in front of her. She types it in her laptop. _'Sheesh… why do I have to do this.' _She said to herself.

But then she remembers something the old man said to her.

**Flashback**

_Gil Inform her about the bet and the war of the five richest families._

"_Bet Facilitator?" She asked Gil._

"_That's right, Precia Testarossa asked me that someone need to survey the kids interaction etc." The old man folded his arm and explains._

"_Why do I have to trouble myself by doing that Sir?" Shamal asked him, clearly annoyed. After all she doesn't want to do something a burden like a love battle._

"_Because you're the one I trust the most." He slightly_ _chuckle seeing that face. _

"_But still I…" Gil cut her off. _

"_I'll give you a pay raise." He said._

"_How much and when will I start?" Shamal said with a twinkle in her eyes. _

_Now, the deal is seal._

**End of Flashback**

"No point to argue, I guess." She said while thinking of her salary. And also resuming, taking note.

Hayate look at Alicia getting friendly with the other girls. She felt something ugly inside her.

"I'm Alicia Testarossa by the way." She introduced brightly giving her toothy smile.

"Teana Lanster." The orange girl with twin tail said. Accepting Alicia's hand, the blond turned to the others.

"Subaru Nakajima." The short blue hair girl happily introduced. "And this is Ginga Nakajima." She introduced her big sister proudly.

"Hello." She looks at Alicia eyes and blushed. Hayate eyes twitch when she see that blush from the long blue hair.

"Your cute, Ginga-chan." Alicia flirted, making Ginga blushed more. The blond didn't sense the green aura around her back. She started flirting with the three more. Hayate was about to let her jealousy out when a blond boy walked towards her.

"Y-yagami-san, i-it's been a while." He nervously said. Hayate turn to him and laughed.

"Your Yuuno-kun right? It's not a while but long time." She smiled, remembering their fight.

"Yeah…I guess." Yuuno laugh poorly. Not sure of his confidence while facing his crush.

"I can't believe how much you change." The two chat with each other. Now the other blond is listening to Hayate laugh and feels a twinge in her heart.

"A-Alicia-chan, are you okay?" Ginga asked the blond seeing her frown.

"It's nothing. I just heard an ugly voice around here." Alicia loudly said with a sarcastic voice. Hearing that, Yuuno turn to her and glared.

"Are you perhaps trying to insult me?" Yuuno adjusted his glasses and turn to Alicia. It suddenly became cold as the two continue to glare at each other.

"Did I ever mention your name? Wait! Don't tell me you're affected. Maybe because you realize your voice is ugly." She mockingly said while faking an innocent face.

"Who are you anyway?" He spat. Then it clicked to Yuuno suddenly remembering those eyes and hair.

"Don't answer… I remember you now. You're that girl form five years ago, Fate Testarossa." He pointed angrily never forgetting that moment. Alicia just laughs at him. Hearing her name, the real Fate stand. Nanoha and Chrono look at the scene.

"You called?" Yuuno look at her then to the other blond. "Wait! Don't tell me, you're that cry baby. Allergia was it?" He question. Fate burst out laughing. "He called you Allergia." Fate clutches her stomach. "Nice one Scrya." Fate pats his back.

"Ah, thank you?" He scratches his head. Even though he made a mistake, she didn't throw a cake in his face like before. Alicia glared at her sister and Yuuno.

"Stop laughing Fate. And it's A-L-I-C-I-A, Ferret boy." Before Yuuno can retort, Hayate stop them.

"Alicia-chan, Yuuno-kun make peace okay?" The short brunettes turn to Alicia. Expecting the blond to apologize to Yuuno but she ignore Hayate.

"I won't." She said glaring with all her might at the blond boy.

"I can't believe you Alicia-chan, Yuuno-kun didn't do anything bad to you and yet you just insulted him." Alicia apologizes at Hayate.

"Not to me." She pointed at Yuuno.

"NO." She turns her back to the two. She sat angrily.

"It's okay Yagami-san." Yuuno smiled at her.

"But…"

"It's Fine." He reassured.

"Hey, sensei did you enjoy the show?" Fate smirks at the teacher.

"A bit." Shamal just look at her and then continued to type. After finishing it, she started her class.

"Go back to your seat everyone." Shamal clap her hand. The students return to their respective sits.

"I know, you were wondering why this is called Special Force. In the future, you're going to succeed the position of your parents. That is why we are making you learn about the cruel or if you want to prefer the business world, outside." She lectured.

"Oh, before I forget. The student council or SC and SF have the same position and power in this school. Tomorrow were going to have class officers. We won't use the term President and others in here because the SC is using that now. I'll also announce the name of the position tomorrow." She informed them.

"That's all, see you guys tomorrow." Shamal left waving her hand.

"Well, that was interesting." Fate muttered.

"You're right." Nanoha agreed. The two look at each other and turn away while blushing a bit. They can't believe they agree with each other. Unknown to them Chrono saw the whole scene and deem Fate Testarossa as his rival.

* * *

><p><strong>And then Tomorrow comes…<strong>

The screen shows the name of the Force council. The class officers are;

**Admiral-** Fate Testarossa

**General** – Yagami Hayate

**Lieutenant**- Chrono Harlaown

**Major**- Yuuno Scrya

**Star Captain**- Takamachi Nanoha

**Private 1**- Subaru Nakajima

**Private 2-**Teana Lanster

**Lightning Captain**- Alicia Testarossa

**Private 1**- Ginga Nakajima

**Private 2**- Vice Granscenic

"Everyone on the list, I expect you people to do your job. The Admiral and General are on equal position. Think about it as a two president, so the both of you have the same task as a leader." Shamal explained. " Lieutenant." She called to Chrono.

Before Shamal can start her explanation of the rank or position. Fate Testarossa interrupted her.

"Wait, Sensei I never plan to be the leader and then you just decided to do this kind of thing. I thought it was supposed to be voting, not random choosing you just decided yesterday." Fate complained to the blond teacher.

"What are you talking about Testarossa? Are you stupid? If we do that it will only take time and give me more headaches." Shamal frowned. _'Don't blame me kid. Blame your mother for making this.'_ She said to her mind, she can't say it out loud. It's a top secret after all.

"Look, no one is complaining but only you. Just bear with and do your job." She ignores Fate and started her explanation. "As I was saying…"

"Damn." Fate curse, she heard a laugh beside her. She turns to her seatmate and glared at her.

"If only looks called kill." She whispers to her. Chrono just smirk at her, which cause Fate to throw something at his back.

"What the-"He suddenly stand up and was about to curse her.

"CHRONO HARLAOWN! Clearly you're not listening, pay attention to your position. How can you learn…" Shamal angrily slam her book. Fate just snorted_. 'Payback bitch'_ she mouthed towards Chrono. He fumed at his seat. _'Calm down Shamal, the pay raise remember when this done. You can buy whatever you want.' _Shamal massage her head.

"Now your job is like the vice president along with the Major and that is you Scrya." Shamal said and the two nod their head. "Harlaown will report to Testarossa, and Scrya with Yagami." She said with a sigh.

"What?!" Chrono and Alicia exclaimed. "No way." Chrono muttered without a hope.

"You're going to be my slave." Fate whisper to him darkly.

While the other one…

"Yes." Yuuno happily said. Looking at Hayate dreamily.

"Nice working with you Yuuno-kun. From now on, I'm in your care." Hayate saluted and bow toward him. Yuuno scratched his head with a blush. "Me too." He said. Alicia glared very hard at his back. Ginga just laughed at Alicia.

"Okay class, I'm not done yet." Shamal said interrupting their despair and happiness.

"Star and lightning…you guys hold the authority for making this class in piece and orderly." She turned to them one by one.

"Yes sensei." They answered.

"Oh, Star's report to the Admiral and the Lightning's to the General." Shamal said while closing her book.

"No way." Nanoha look at the grinning Fate. Chrono life returned with hope. Yuuno grimaced, Alicia grin, Hayate thumbs up. Teana, Subaru, Ginga and Vice just shrugged their shoulder. The class started to admire the Force council antics.

"Remember the other day I said that the Force council and the student council will have a meeting after class, so be sure to behave after class." She added. Then Shamal begin her lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

"Alicia, I can't believe you didn't help me." Fate complains at her big sister. Right now the Force council are on their way to SC office.

"Shut up, don't talk to me." Alicia harshly said to her little sister. Fate sighed. She forgot her sister still mad at her.

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry." Fate apologized. She holds her big sister hand affectionately.

"Don't think because you called me Onee-chan, I'll forgive you." Alicia stubbornly said. Nanoha and Hayate look at each other, confuse at the two.

"Alicia-chan, can you forgive Fate-chan?" Hayate decided to help Fate.

"…." Alicia stared at Hayate puppy face. A seconds pass.

"Ugh…Fine. I forgive you Fate." Alicia sighed. She remembered ignoring Fate yesterday. She can't believe how childish of her.

"Thanks Alicia-chan." Hayate hugged her. Yuuno interrupted their moment. They both let go of each other.

"Yagami-san."

Fate and Nanoha smirk. Alicia ignored them. She only glared at Yuuno.

"Damn you." She muttered. Looking at them chatting together.

"This is it." Teana pointed. Subaru knocked at the door. "Excuse me, were from the Force council."

"Come in." A sweet voice answered.

Subaru seeing that it's impolite to enter first, let Fate do her job. The blond only sighed. She twists and opens the door. A blond in white uniform greeted her. Fate looked at her and boy she is stunned at the beauty in front of her.

"Hello, force council. We are the Student Council." They bowed their head at them. The Force council also bowed.

The student council wore a white uniform while the force council are black. The FC started to introduce themselves and their rank. And now for the SC…

"Today we only have the important member of the student council." A violet hair girl said. "First…"

The beautiful blond with blue hairband introduced. "I'm Carim Gracia, the president. Currently I'm a second year student and it seems my cousin is with you, Yuu-chan" She wave gracefully. Yuuno blushed at the nickname. She meets Fate eyes and wink. Which cause the not social blond to blushed.

Nanoha stared at the scene and tried a vomit gesture. Chrono laughed and Fate ignored them.

'Did you see that?' Hayate whispered to Alicia.

'_Yeah, I did. It seems my little sister has a crush.'_ She chuckled.

Yuuno saw the two sweetly whispering to each other, decided a plan to make Hayate be his girlfriend.

"Amy Limietta, vice president." The girl with short brown hair happily wave to them.

"Arisa Bannings, president of the sports committee." Arisa a short blond girl coolly said.

"I'm Suzuka, Tsukimura Suzuka the secretary." She has a violet hair and has a friendly aura.

"I'm Shari Finieno the accountant." She adjusted her glasses. Next the red haired girl stands.

"Small." Subaru muttered and then suddenly a book come flying at her face.

"Ugh." Subaru cried.

"Subaru!" Teana shouted and help her friend sit.

" Vita Wolken, executive committee. I handle the Piece and order in this academy, I don't care if you guys are in the special class, if you disobey the rule…I'll SMASH you into pieces." Vita a red haired girl angrily said. Pointing her finger at the Fc council one by one. Subaru just shivered as if she is seeing a hammer in Vita's hand.

"Ara Vita-chan…" Suzuka laughed. Arisa just smirked, approving at her friend.

"That girl sure has an anger management." Vice whispered at Ginga. Alicia hit Vice with her elbow, sensing Vita's eyes on them.

"Vita-chan, we have the same job." Nanoha clap her hand and smile at the red head. Not minding the threat earlier. "Let's get along together." The brunette added.

"Me too." Alicia chimed in.

"Hmmp… I don't need your help. I can do this job alone." Vita said with a gruff.

"Mou, Vita-chan be nice." Hayate lectured the girl. They look at Hayate…

"Were cousin, by the way." Hayate answered while looking at their friends face and Vita just turned away. They all realize with Ahhh…

"Ara, Ara" Carim said with a giggle.

"Unfortunately the president of the cultural committee is missing." Shari meekly said adjusting her glasses again.

"Ara is that so." The president just smiled.

"Let's begin our meeting shall we?" She asked them all.

"Hai." They all answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

After that the FC and SC are in chaos, the two councils seem two never agree with each other. A week later, the news about Fate and Carim dating spread like a wild fire. Alicia cringed about her sister and that girl, she decided to confront Fate.

"Is it true you and her are dating?" Alicia stomp her foot waiting for her sister answer.

"Yes." Fate answered not caring about her sister reaction.

"What the F." Fate grimaced at Alicia's word.

"Why her?! she's an enemy with that ferret. Ugh." Alicia angrily said. She shook her head disappointed at her sister choice.

"What are you saying can't you just be happy for me?" Fate glared at her sister.

"Whatever." Alicia left her. Students look at the lightning captain face. They can't believe the always flirt and cheerful is angry right now. No one dared to asked her afraid of her fury.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Testarossa Residence<strong>

"…" The black haired woman looks at her laptop. She smile and frown at the same time at Shamal report. A light knock at the door interrupted her thinking.

"President."A short brown hair called.

"What is it Linith?" She looked at her secretary. A confuse expression was shown in her face.

Linith just shook her head. "Well an urgent call came… one is for the Takamachi, Scrya, Harlaown and Yagami. They all want to talk to you right now." Linith scratch her head.

"It seems they saw the report for this month." Precia just laugh. "Well judging from their personality, I know what they want to say." She just continues to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Linith asked her boss.

"The Takamachi is furious, Scrya and Harlaown are happy while the Yagami is amused. I can see it all those people never change." Precia said with a smile.

'_How did she know that? All of Precia-sama said is true.' _Linith thought. She answered all the call from the big four family. _'Ah, the Takamachi are scary.'_ Linith sighed.

"…"

"I guess we can't just leave it, as it is." Precia said out loud. "Llinith, call Alicia. I need her to do something for me." She said with seriousness and playfulness in her eyes. Linith nods and left.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE PRESENT <strong>

Nanoha, Alicia and Fate at the rooftop

"What do you mean Onee-chan?" Fate questioned.

"Yeah, Alicia-chan?" Nanoha also wanted to know.

"You see…"

Nanoha and Fate look at each other, disbelief are written at their beautiful face.

"NO WAY I'LL PRETEND TO BE HER GIRLFRIEND?!" They both protested at the same time. Alicia only just smirk.

* * *

><p>WHY WHY WHY cookies-san only now U update?! hehehe<p>

Why does Alicia hate Carim, what happen to them.

Why does FC and SC in chaos.

Why so many why? XD

and what did Nanoha and Alicia do with the break up with Fate and Carim

Is there a sudden development next time with NanoFate and the others?

Shamal is that you? Shamal and money you already know the answer. If it did not make sense just ignore me.

Find out till next time...

**Sneak peak:**

_"H-h-holding h-hands?" Fate stuttered. she look at Nanoha and blushed._

_"Here." Fate extended her hand while staring at the floor. Nanoha blushed and stare at the amazing floor._

_And their hands connected together. The two did not realize how fit and perfect their hands for each other. _

**End of sneak peak**

sorry for the grammar and spelling and whatever XD

Next to be updated is...5 years apart...don't worry it won't be next month or next year. :)

Read and Review as always.


End file.
